


A Story About Them

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic, Even the Sheriff's Secret Police are gushing about it, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Proposals, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: It was quiet when the most important decision about love was made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to propose a mutual proposal.

Cecil was curled up at Carlos’ side. Between them, Khoshekh was nestled carefully, purring softly. Carlos had found that perfect spot between the cat’s ears and spine ridges, scratching gently. Cecil was completely absorbed in the City Council approved scientific documentary.   
Their wine glasses and the Big Rico’s pizza box lay forgotten on the coffee table. They all ignored the Sheriff's Secret Police Officer lying facedown on the dining room table, recording their every move, every breath.  
It was comfortable.  
“Carlos, I’m going to get another glass of wine. Do you want anything?”  
Carlos blinked. “I’ll have another glass. Thank you, Cecil.”  
Cecil got up, allowing Khoshekh to sprawl across Carlos’ lap. Grabbing both glasses, Cecil took them to the kitchen, filling up both and returning.  
Carlos took his glass, taking a drink. The documentary had ended, the credits displaying a warning from City Council that recreating the experiments was EXPRESSLY FORBIDDEN. Cecil reached for the remote to rewind a bit.  
“Cecil?”  
“Yes?” Cecil paused, the credits flickering ominously. “Is something wrong?”  
“No, I just . . . I’ve been thinking.”  
Cecil set the remote down. He tilted his head ever so slightly.  
“Cecil, I’ve really enjoyed this, all of this.” Carlos gestured to the cat, (skipping the Sheriff’s Secret Police Officer), the coffee table, the television. “Really, it’s, it’s neat, Cecil.”  
Cecil’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. “Oh, Carlos.”  
“No, Cecil,” Carlos said. “I’m not leaving.”  
“Carlos?”  
“I want to marry you, Cecil,” Carlos admitted. From the pocket of his casual lab coat, he produced a small purple box that whispered softly. “I want to marry you. I want to start a life together.”  
“Carlos.”  
“Will you marry me, Cecil?”  
Cecil nodded. Carlos opened the box, taking the bloodstone engagement ring. He slid it onto Cecil’s finger.   
“I was going to propose after work tomorrow,” Cecil said softly. “Wait here, perfect Carlos.”  
Cecil got up, hurrying to their bedroom. Khoshekh blinked all six eyes slowly at Carlos before stretching and hovering off to go do catly things. The Sheriff’s Secret Police officer gave Carlos a thumbs up, which Carlos pretended not to see.  
Cecil came back with an hand behind his back. “So Abby said that you might appreciate something more than a ring. So I asked Old Woman Josie to help me with it, and then I asked Earl because he was better with runes when we were scouts.”  
Cecil held out the pendant, a bloodstone carved with protection runes Carlos only knew because Cecil handled most of the bloodstone work around the house.  
“It’s perfect, Cecil.”  
“So you’ll marry me too?” Cecil asked.  
“Yes, Cecil.”  
Cecil grinned, slipping the pendant around Carlos’ neck. The Sheriff’s Secret Police officer recorded the whole thing, including Cecil curling up into Carlos’ lap.  
“Gosh, there’ll be so much paperwork. We’ll have to call Earl. We’ll have to call Abby.”  
“We’ll have to tell Janice,” Carlos added, putting his hands on Cecil’s hips.  
“Janice will be so happy,” Cecil said, kissing Carlos’ jawline.  
“And Old Woman Josie.”  
“And Dana,” Cecil added pointedly.  
Carlos nodded. “And Dana.”  
“I love you, Carlos.”  
“I love you too, perfect Cecil.”  
The Sheriff’s Secret Police officer tactfully slid off of the table and left through the kitchen window, giving the newly engaged couple some privacy and totally not to gush over the mutual proposal.


End file.
